When He Walked In
by VballChick1
Summary: This is definitely something different. Please keep an open mind when you read this, but please be truthful also. This is a story I'd be willing to stick with, so any participation (More info on this in the story) is welcome. Finally, I would like to dedicate this first chapter to the inspiration for it- Samantha. Rated M for later chapters. I hope you like it :)


**ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!**

**Trying something new here, so I would greatly appreciate it if y'all laid back on the flames.**

**I'm not sure if this will work or, uh, be even remotely entertaining for that matter…**

**BUT.**

**I'm willing to give it a shot! So, without further ado, meet Samantha!**

**SAM'S POV:**

I'm pretty sure it started after class.

I mean, I don't necessarily _mind_ hot Latino guys checking me out, even if they are following me around, trying to act inconspicuous while running between cop cars and ducking behind people sitting on park benches like some kind of Hispanic James Bond…

I just wish he didn't look so damn _familiar_.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no stranger to the concept of getting checked out/hit on/ etc. With my slim, athletic figure, sandy-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes with a spray of freckles across my nose, I've attracted the attention of more than a few guys in the past. But I mean _come_ _on_, I'm pretty sure I'm being legitimately _stalked_ here.

Well now, since I'm sure you've got at least a semi-solid take on my current situation, let me introduce myself:

Hi. I'm Samantha, but my friends call me Sam. I am, at this moment in the time, a sophomore attending UW Madison in the great state of Wisconsin (Go Badgers!) and majoring in mechanics. I know, I know— not the first thing you would think of when you meet me. But trust me, I'm legit. More on that later.

Anyway, as you may have noticed, I have a predicament. Predicament being Agent Double-Oh-Seven over there practically climbing over that black SUV to get a better view.

I stop at an intersection, pondering my options. There's no way I could lose him on the streets—they're practically barren except for a few people. And I'm not gonna turn around and scream _I don't know who you are, but stop following me!_ In the middle of a college campus. That would for sure result in an even worse scenario.

So that leaves me two options: One, get him alone and confront him. Or two, keep walking and risk leading him back to my apartment.

Time's up. I can't stand here any longer and not look suspicious. With a flash of impulsivity, I chose option number one.

I start walking faster and turn a corner, heading to a street I know will be deserted. I check to see if he's following in a shop window and, sure enough, the genius immediately scrambles up from his hiding place and hurries after me. I roll my eyes— this guy can't pose much of a threat if he can't even stalk me correctly.

Making a few twists and turns, I steer us into my college's apartment complex— always empty this time of day while everyone's taking advantage of the sunny afternoons. Before he catches up, I slip into a space between two buildings and wait until he shows.

As soon as he turns the corner, I shrug my backpack off and clutch the top, ready to swing. I sneak up behind him, careful not to make a sound. He turns his head side to side, wondering where I've gone, and by then I'm within a foot.

Moving faster than I have in a long time, I take that final step and swing the backpack with all my might.

Faster than I thought possible, the mystery guy spins and grabs my arm, halting my backpack's momentum.

I have just enough time to stutter out a, "W—what?" before my pack flies out of my hands and I'm pinned against the side of the apartment complex.

Whoa. The Latino's got some moves.

Then, just as suddenly, his ferocious expression morphs into one of humor and, dare I say it, a hint of shyness, "Hi there. I'm Leo Valdez."

**A/N: Phew, got that off my chest. I've been sitting on this idea since I got a review requesting I put them in a story with Leo. Speaking of which, all things Sam are based off of Samantha, who reviewed my story All's Fair In Love and Porn. Thank you for this idea, and I apologize if anything physical or personality-wise are inaccurate. Please PM me for changes and alterations— I'd like to make this as realistic as possible.**

**So here's what I'm thinking: If you liked this story and want to become a part of it, please PM me with your appearance and personality, and I will do my best to put you in the story in some way. If you think this is a bust, please tell me this also. That's what reviews are for! :)**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope to be updating in the future.**

**~VballChick1**


End file.
